Most of conventional apparatuses for transmitting a message in a mobile communications system comprise a transceiver coupled to a control unit and including an emitter, such as a transceiver antenna (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,736 A, IPC H04Q Jul. 20, 1994). A disadvantage of the mentioned and similar radiotelephones is that the electromagnetic radiation affects the user's (subscriber) health, and in particular the radiation acts on his/her head causing, in particular, cancer diseases. The reason is that practically all mobile communications systems use a decimeter range frequency (900-1800 MHz), which frequency, at a radiation power of about one Watt and practically a zero distance between a mobile communication means, such as a radiotelephone, and the user's head, is capable of creating in the temporal bone area a power density 10-100 times exceeding the permitted values.
Another disadvantage of the known mobile communications systems operated on the basis of fixed base stations is inconsistency between radiation powers of a base station and, for example, a mobile telephone. Their receivers have practically equal sensitivity, and a lower, as compared with a base station, radiation power of a mobile telephone often becomes the cause of the unilateral communication, when only reception of a signal from a base station is possible. Among the main causes of this problem, a low radiation power of a cellular telephone (as compared to that of a base station) and its unamenable location, e.g. in closed premises, can be mentioned.
Most closely related to the present invention in respect of the set of essential features and lacking the aforementioned disadvantages is a method of transmitting a message in a mobile communications system, including: transmitting, by a mobile communication means, such as a radiotelephone having a first subscriber or identification number and an input device and a display, an electromagnetic radiation encoded by the message, e.g. by modulation, said electromagnetic radiation having predetermined values of electromagnetic radiation parameters, and receiving, by the mobile communication means from a base transceiving station coupled with a first subscriber or identification number logging means, an electromagnetic energy flux having predetermined parameters and modulated by transmitted data; generating, in the mobile communication means, a message-encoded auxiliary radiation, and using, for each mobile communication means, at least one mobile repeater having a memory; said repeater receiving and processing the auxiliary radiation for predetermined values of quality estimates of communication between the mobile communication means and the mobile repeater, or between the mobile repeater and the base transceiving station, and generating and transmitting said message-encoded electromagnetic radiation, and exchanging control and clock signals between the mobile communication means and the base transceiving station (PCT Application WO 00/18040, Mar. 30, 2000).
The method is implemented in an apparatus for transmitting a message in a mobile communications system, including one or more base transceiving stations and a mobile communication means. The mobile communication means includes, coupled to a central controller, a radiotelephone transceiver and an auxiliary radiation transceiver matched over auxiliary communication channels with a mobile repeater including a repeater controller coupled to an internal memory of the mobile repeater, the mobile repeater being a bilateral mobile repeater whose internal memory stores a subscriber number of the mobile repeater, the mobile repeater comprising, coupled to the repeater controller, at least one bilateral radiotelephone transceiver and one bilateral auxiliary radiation transceiver, each of them being matched by its parameters with the base transceiving station and the auxiliary radiation transceiver of the mobile communication means, respectively.
However, the use of the prior art method and apparatus in mobile communications systems where data is continuously exchanged between the mobile communication means and the base station involves difficulties. This is due to the fact that when a message is transmitted through a mobile repeater, the message is received from a base station directly by a mobile communication means, and this may cause faulty operation of the system due to appearance of additional delay of response signal (after the reception of the message) associated with its processing in the mobile repeater.